Extra Roleplay
Extra Roleplay "Lets go for a walk." Tomwhisker mewed. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 01:49, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash nodded. "Fine let's go" Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 01:52, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomwhisker padded off with Limesplash and bit her scruff, shoved her down and started mating her softly, slowly pumping pollen into her. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 01:55, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash smiled. "Is this you or your father?" She asked him Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 01:57, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomwhisker smiled and kept mating her softly. "This is all me." He purred. "I love you, Limesplash." He said as he continued to pump his pollen into her. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 02:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash smiled. "It better be" She purred smiling. Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 02:03, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomwhisker purred and pumped in more pollen, faster. He rubbed his spikes against her insides softly, careful not to hurt her. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 02:08, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash smile grew bigger. "Mine" She wispered Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 02:11, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomwhisker continued to pump even more pollen in. "Why stay in BriarClan?" He asked as he mated. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 02:14, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash frowned for the first time since they left camp. "M-m-my sister" She wispered Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 02:17, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomwhisker was still injected into Limesplash but he stopped the flow of pollen. "She could come with us." He said and started pumping again. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 02:19, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash shook her head. "She loves you," She said. "Why you stop?" she asked 02:22, July 10, 2012 (UTC)~ ---- Tomwhisker started mating slightly harder, his spikes scratching slightly on her insides. "I know she does. But we belong together." He said and kept pumping. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 02:24, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash tried to look at him. "We do?" she asked Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 02:27, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomwhisker continued to pump. "Don't you think so?" He asked. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 02:29, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash nodded. "Sure but why" She closed her eyes Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 02:34, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomwhisker got off of Limesplash "Limesplash, I'm leaving BriarClan." He said. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 02:36, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash got ontop of Tomwhisker. "Why?" she asked "Why are you leaving me?" Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 02:39, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Because, I need to get away from my father." Tomwhisker's eyes grew with sorrow. "And heartbreak." Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 02:42, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash tilted her head. "What heartbreak?" 15:09, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Us!" Tomwhisker said. "I know you don't want to be with me, I just need to leave." He said and got out from under Limesplash. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 15:10, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash fell to the ground. "And who said I didn't?" Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 15:14, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomwhisker stopped for a minute, sadness shown in his eyes. Then, he padded back to camp, he was going to leave, but first he had to announce it to the Clan. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 15:16, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash stayed there for a second before getting up. Her legs shcking and walking back to camp. 15:22, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'm leaving the Clan!" Tomwhisker announced when he reached camp. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 15:23, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- "What!?" Lemonsplash asked Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 15:25, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'm leaving, maybe forming my own Clan. I don't belong here." Tomwhisker mewed. .. Brokenpaw, Crowpaw, and Runningpaw looked at eachother. "We will join you, Tomwhisker." Runningpaw said and the three apprentices padded over to him. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 15:28, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash looked and her sister had come back to camp. Greenwhsker and Eagleskylooked at each other. "We will come too" Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 15:30, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cinderfoot and Adderfang smiled. "We will come too." Cinderfoot purred and they both padded over to Tomwhisker. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 15:33, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash looked over to Tomwhisker. He said he loved her, but he was leaving her. She might be carrying his kits. He would be leader and she would be here. The one thing he didn't know was that she wanted him to be with her. Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 18:06, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Does anyone else wish to join?" Tomwhisker asked the Clan. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 21:16, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash rasied her tail. "I guess i'll go" She said looking at him Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 22:01, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomwhisker looked at her with loving eyes and nodded. "Move out!" He called and padded away from BriarClan. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 22:05, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ----------- Lemonsplash looked at her sister. "What's wrong with you?" she asked before turning away and padding to the wariors den. Limesplash look at Tomwhisker, She ran up to join him. "Why are you leaving?" Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 20:41, July 19, 2012 (UTC)